


Love conquers all

by moonstar19



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstar19/pseuds/moonstar19
Summary: Description: Mamamoo gang is one of the greatest known gangs around Seoul. The gang was always one step ahead. Two couples fighting for what they think is right. Fighting for love. Fighting against betrayal. Fighting against those who wish to destroy them. Moonsun and Wheesa fight against the law. Gang au. {The idea came to me when Toddzu@Toddcrevan drew mamamoo gang au on twitter. Go check out her work. Its amazing. https://twitter.com/toddcrevan/status/940313





	Love conquers all

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic a wrote in asianfanfic first but took me a while to figure out how to post it here. So I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter # 1 Moonbyul

 

She was hiding behind a pile of wooden crates in the warehouse. She tried to calm her racing heart and her breathing. She knew her enemies were in the warehouse as well. Checking the magazine in her gun, she turned and took aim when she heard movement to her left. That was a mistake because at the same time a bullet hit hand and chest.  
Grunting, she fell back and took aim at the top of a crate where the bullets came from but found no one.

 

“You’re losing you’re edge a little. Boss will be disappointed if you die this easy.” A husky voice rang through out the warehouse.

 

“Don’t provoke her , or she’ll kill you, then I’ll be disappointed and sad.” A peppy voice called .  
That’s right, she had to finish this. She wasn’t called the moonstar for nothing. She had taken down bigger opponents. Well they were dull. But she had graduated police academy early when she was twenty-one and appointed as a junior cop by the Seoul police force.

 

She had gained reputation for having quick thinking and relying on her skills. Her career had started when she had saved four hostages in a bank robbery. Seoul special services appointed her when she was twenty-three. She had been a part of the Seoul special force for a year when she was given the undercover case and that’s when her life changed.

 

Another bullet to the thigh drew her attention and she closed her eyes to concentrate. 

 

She was known for having sharp ears. Using those was her desperate resort because she wanted to return home.

 

Slowing her breathing she heard movement to her right. Slowly drawing her gun she took aim and started running. Seeing her enemy flee she shot the person who screamed and fell. In a moment she faced backwards and fired a shot which connected with the remaining enemies forehead and red started to trickle from the persons head.

 

She registered the pain and looked down, she saw her abdomen painted red and knew the last enemy had shot her before she shot them. She fell on her back and closed her eyes.

 

“Yah , what’s the big idea. You shot me in the butt. Do you have any idea how much that hurts?” And the peace was ruined. Seriously was a quick nap too much to ask.

 

“You’re complaining about your freakin butt, she shot me in the head. THE HEAD.” She opened her eyes and looked at the two bickering girls and picked herself off the floor.

 

“Hyejin-ah , Wheein-ah, stop. It was just training. Learn from it. You’re enemy won’t look before shooting. They will shoot you.” She said sternly to her companions who were now glaring at her .Or at least one of them was. The other one was rubbing the paint off her head. Coming closer, the girl with shoulder length hair and shorter than herself complained and whined.

 

“But byulie-unnie look my forehead will have a big bruise in an hour and every one will laugh at me, especially Hyejin-ah.” Wheein complained while pointing at the girl with exotic features and body who was trying to control her laughter. “look she’s already laughing.”

 

“Your head will lose a few brain cells but other than that you’ll be fine but what about me. How will I sit with a boulder size bruise on my butt?” Hyejin stated with fire in her eyes.

 

Moonbyul, twenty-six year old, was stuck between kids. Shaking her head she started for the warehouse entrance where her car was parked.  
“Hey” Twin voices yelled at her but she kept walking.

 

“ Let’s go, unnie will be waiting for us at the condo.” Moonbyul said turning to her friends.

 

Wheein and Hwasa grumbled but complied.  
“Don’t you mean unnie will be waiting for you.” Hwasa said and Wheein started making kissy noises.

 

“Shut up or I’ll drop you in a ditch.” Taking the girls weapons, she put them in the trunk of her black BMW i8 , But grinned because she also missed Kim Youngsun. Solar had been on a business trip for over a week and returned when the team was training.

 

Joining Mamamoo was the best decision of her life . She had a loving family.

 

Looking at her left hand on the staring wheel, she smiled at the golden band on her middle finger. She did miss her wife even if they were apart for only a week.

 

She got in the car, put it in gear and hit the gas. She seriously needed a shower first to get all the red paint off her.

__________________________________________________

So this was Moonbyul's introduction chapter. Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think in the comments.  
{The idea came to me when Toddzu@Toddcrevan drew mamamoo gang au on twitter.  
Go check out her work. Its amazing.  
https://twitter.com/toddcrevan/status/940313991833731072 }


End file.
